


Love Confession

by candyradium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, McDonalds date, i wrote this at 11pm for a friend so anna if youre reading this ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyradium/pseuds/candyradium
Summary: Oumami mcdonalds friends to lovers oneshot that i wrote at 11pm for a friend tis really short but enjoy





	Love Confession

Rantaro tapped his fingers on the slightly sticky table unconsciously, looking out at the McDonalds. If you merely glanced over, you might think that he was merely staring off into space, the headphones trailing from his ears contributing to that, but if you took the time to inspect the tall green-haired boy closer (as many do; he had a habit of turning heads even in small fast food joints) you might get the impression that he was looking for something. Or someone.

Who that someone was became quickly apparent as Rantaro’s eyes landed on a mop of messy violet hair and brightened visibly. He raised a hand to get the other boy’s attention, visibly stopping himself from waving too enthusiastically, and the purple haired boy finally caught sight of him. A beaming smile sprang into existence across his face, and he all but sprinted over, plunking a checkered backpack down on the table right in front of Rantaro, who had taken his headphones out and had gained a smile of his own now.

“Amami!!!~ I missed you!!!~” The boy quickly threw his arms around Rantaro, withdrawing them just as fast and sliding into the seat opposite the green-haired boy. “It feels like ages since we’ve seen each other-”

“We met up less than a week ago, Ouma,” Rantaro said amusedly as Ouma slid his backpack under the table.”I talked to you over the phone yesterday evening.”

Ouma pouted. “I still missed you~”

Rantaro just laughed and slid a happy meal across the table. “Here.” 

They ate in silence, which might have been odd to anyone paying attention. Ouma wasn’t the sort of person to prefer silence over words, no matter what those words were, but there was something comfortable about being quiet with Rantaro. It felt safe - comforting, even. Nothing like the stifling silence around others that he felt almost compelled to dispel, even if it was through words that made other people hate him.

Sometimes, they might chat about school life, or whatever trouble Ouma had gotten himself into this time, but for now the two seemed content to sit in silence.

Glancing up from his fries, Rantaro studied the face of the boy currently tearing his way through a happy meal. He looked happy - at least, that was what most poeple would think. Ouma had a way of confusing people so that no one could tell how he was really feeling, but Rantaro had been around the boy long enough, and knew him well enough, to be albe to tell when something was up.

“Ouma…? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

The boy jumped slightly, as if surprised that Rantaro has been able to tell. Or that he cared. Rantaro liked to think that it was the former.

Putting down his food with a careful slowness that was very out of character, Ouma swallowed, fingers beginning the rat-tat-tat on the table that they always did whenever Ouma was nervous. It was endearing, honestly, and the soft blush creeping across Ouma’s face made Rantaro’s heart leap.

“Listen, I…” Ouma hesitated. “There’s something I wanted to tell you, I guess.” His eyes darted around, looking anywhere but Rantaro’s face. “I - we’ve been friends for such a long time, and I love hanging out with you so much, and I, I-” He cut himself off abruptly.

“Oh?” Rantaro smiled softly, hands moving across the table to cover Ouma’s tiny ones, quelling the incessant tapping. “Go on. You can tell me, I promise.”

Ouma took a shuddering breath, face visibly red, and muttered something under his breath. Rantaro raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Isaidireallylikeyouandyourereallyprettyand-” Ouma snatched his hands back and buried his face in them, drawing backwards, the mcdonalds food forgotten. Rantaro waited there, not daring to breathe. 

Eventually, excruciatingly slowly, Ouma pulled his hands away, eyes crawling upwards to meet Rantaro’s.

“...Yes?” Rantaro prompted him quietly.

“Rantaro…” Ouma exhaled. “Will you… will you go out with me?”

Time seemed to stop.

Rantaro couldn’t tell if his brain was going at a million miles a second, or had just ceased functioning altogether.

He couldn’t describe how much he’d hoped that this day would come. He’d been so sure that it would never happen, that Ouma would always see him as a friend and nothing more, but to find out that not only were his feelings reciprocated, Ouma acually wanted to date-

“Yes,” He said in a rush, “yes, absolutely, Ouma, yes-”

The boy sat there frozen for a moment, and then suddenly his arms were around Rantaro and his face was buried in the boy’s shoulder. Rantaro heard a quiet, muffled “thank you so much” and his heart just seemed to swell inside his chest. For now, he contented himself with wrapping his arms around the boy. He never wanted to let go.

Eventually, reluctantly, they separated, Ouma sitting back down and returning to his former quiet blushing state. Rantaro simply looked at the boy, looked at how happy he was, looked at the way there was a smile on his face like he’d just - well, like he’d just found love. 

It was a beautiful smile.

And then Rantaro remembered where they were, and almost laughed. “Do you really think it was the best idea to confess to me in a mcdonalds?”

Ouma’s signature pout returned, but this time he couldn’t hide his happiness behind it. “You’re lucky that I confessed at all.”

Rantaro laughed once, quietly, and slid his hand across the table once more. “...Kokichi.”

The boy’s smile quietly returned, and, only hesitating once, he placed his hand in Rantaro’s. “...Rantaro.”

“I’m really glad you confessed to me in a mcdonalds.”

“Me too.”


End file.
